Chibidi
by Kitanna 'Kitty' Estacion
Summary: this is about chibidi crocket


Hello all I'm Chibidi Crocket, and this is my story, well partly mine. It's about a beautiful japanese singer who came to my home country, New York, New York. Wanna know why she's in it? Well, my profession back in the day was to protect the beautiful. I've known her since we were kids- even then she was famous. She was a voice actress- doing shows like Storm cats. That was a good show. She was the main heroin, Crystal Catsmen. Do you want to know how we met? It all started when...  
  
A child, a boy, ran down the bridge as it was pulling up to let a boat pass. He jumped the gap and rolled down the ramp. He got up and ran again, a loaf of bread in his small arms. He tripped as a limo was coming into the street, it stopped. He looked up to see the door open. 'wow...'  
  
A little girl of eight or nine stepped out. She had baby blue hair and baby purple eyes. She had a blood red tank top and a denium jacket on, as well as black baggy cargo pants with blue on some parts. She had black Vanz sneakers on too. "Are you ok?" She held a hand out to him.  
  
"I'm ok- thanks..."  
  
"What happened? she asked  
  
The eleven year old Chibidi looked at her, then at the bread. he looked back at her ashamed.  
  
She understood well what had happened. "Wait here, ok?"  
  
"K..." he said as he watched her walk off.  
  
"I'm sorry about the little kid- I'll pay for the bread is that- ok?"  
  
"OH MY!" Said both the police officer and the baker. "It's you! Serenity Lee! The voice of Crystal Catsmen!" the two said in unison. "Can we have your autograph?!"  
  
"S-Sure..." she signed the books of the two grown men. 'Adults can be such kids...'  
  
"Oh and the bread's on us..."  
  
"Thanks- bye- bye!" She ran off then grabbed the boy's hand. "Let's go!" They went into the limo. "What's your name?"  
  
"Chibidi Crocket... what's your's?"  
  
"You don't know?"  
  
"no..."  
  
"Have you ever watched Tv?"  
  
"Don't own one... can't afford one..."  
  
"Oh sorry- I'm Serenity Lee- I'm the voice behind Crystal Catsmen..."  
  
"I've read the comics... my brother sends them from over seas..."  
  
"oh cool..."  
  
"Miss Lee...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Storm cats should be on..."  
  
"OK..." she turned on the Tv.   
  
Chibidi's eyes grew wide like a four year old in a candy store. "Wow! It's better then the comic books!"  
  
"Glad you like it Chibidi..."  
  
The shoffer listened- he was Chibidi's older brother. He grinned, 'I sense a friendship- or even more...'  
  
"Well-" he started half an hour later, when the show was over. "What do you want from me anyway?" He looked at her.  
  
She gave him a letter.   
  
He opened it and read it out loud. "Dear Chibidi, This is Serenity Lee- she's gonna need help, protection. I want you, little bro, to take care of her when she goes out. Because I'm older than her and you- I can't get into the places that a young kid like you can. Anyway- I recomended you to do it to the agency. I know you need the work.   
  
Your brother and the man driving the limo right now, Andrew Crocket."  
  
Serenity started to giggle. "You're stuck with me now!"  
  
"Oh no- cooties!"  
  
"Hey bro-"  
  
"Wha-?" He looked at the nineteen year old that was driving.   
  
"You need a serious bath!" he put a clothes pin on his nose. "God, can't you smell it Serenity?"  
  
"Smell what?" She was ammuned seeing how not too long ago she was like him, running with a loaf of bread or another article of food. She sighed.  
  
This was seven years ago. Serenity and my brother disapeared one day- Niether I nor my friends could find Them. No matter where we looked. Now there's rumors going around that she might be back. I will investigate this- as I have for the last couple years. Even as a Gundam pilot represeting America, I still searched for her, it is my responsibility to find her. If I don't I'll lose my whole purpose in life- It's true, I fell for the coward. Well, ok- ok so she wasn't that much of a coward. If she was she would of never helped me out that day- well I wouldn't have become the man I am now.   
  
~*~Two weeks later the day before Chibidi's second battle against Domon Kashu, A familiar girl turns up~*~  
  
He kicked the punching bag, then saw a girl do a double kick on a blue punching bag. He watched her secretly, but kept hitting the bag like nothing. She had baby blue hair and baby purple eyes. She had a beautiful body, a six pack and muscles suitable for a girl. Her ass was beautifully shaped. She was pale with dark circles around her eyes, she possesed beautiful blood red lips. She was ungodly thin though. He watched her get caught off guard by an older man, who looked like him. She got out of his grip and turned, kicking him.   
  
Chibidi watched her get her leg broken by the guy canceling her kick with a very powerful one. He stopped and went over. "You alright?" he asked her but realized something. "Serenity?" Could it be?  
  
Her eyes widdened as she tried to stand, She cringed and fell back down to the ground. She watched Chibidi's face, he was angered. 'Oh no-'  
  
"It is you!" He punched the guy's lights out. He went over and picked her up. "Serenity- I missed you so much..."  
  
She just watched his face.  
  
"What's wrong? Are you- ok?"  
  
The man sat up "She's mute now bro- that's why she disappeared, she couldn't afford to lose her voice in this buisness- but it happened anyway..."   
  
"So you- ran off with her- not telling me a word, no note, nothing at all!?"  
  
She wanted to scream, but all she could do now was pull as him, whimpering at him to stop yelling.  
  
He looked at her suddenly. 


End file.
